


In between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

by Ramsi



Series: Little stories from the Harry Potter universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramsi/pseuds/Ramsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Begriff: Zwischen den Welten</p>
    </blockquote>





	In between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

**Author's Note:**

> Begriff: Zwischen den Welten

Gebannt betrachtete Argus Filch, Hausmeister in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wie die Schüler nach den Sommerferien zurück nach Hogwarts strömten.  
Er wusste, bis zu den nächsten Ferien hätte er wieder jede Menge zu tun.  
Sie würden wie immer die Regeln brechen und er würde sie beobachten, verfolgen und schlussendlich dafür dran bekommen!

Liebevoll drückte er Mrs. Norris an sich, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
Dann streichelte er ihr noch einmal zärtlich über den Kopf bevor er sie absetze, damit sie ihre Spionagetätigkeit für ihn wieder aufnehmen konnte.  
Er wusste, sie würde immer zu ihm halten, immer nur für ihn arbeiten. Sie war auf seiner Seite, auch wenn es sonst niemand war.

Langsam wanderte sein Blick wieder zu den heran strömenden Schülern.  
Ja, er wusste, dass er nicht beliebt war, nicht einmal Direktor Dumbledore konnte ihn wirklich leiden, doch das störte ihn nicht.  
Er war schließlich nicht hier, um gemocht zu werden, sondern um darauf zu achten, dass die Schulregeln eingehalten wurden. Und das mit einer Akribie, die ihresgleichen suchte.

Voller Vorfreude rieb er sich die Hände.  
Oh ja, es würde ihm wie immer eine Freunde sein die Schüler für ihre Übertretungen und Verfehlungen anzuklagen und zu bestrafen.  
Schließlich hasste er diese noch viel mehr als die ihn. Für all das, was sie waren, all das, was sie konnten.  
Denn auch wenn er von 2 Zauberern abstammte, hatte er doch keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten. Er war ein Squib!  
Und genau deswegen stand er zwischen den Welten, gehört weder zu der einen, noch zu der anderen.

Und beide hasste er deswegen von ganzem Herzen!

 

Ende


End file.
